This invention relates to an anti-lock brake wheel sensor bracket, and the bracket in combination with a brake and wheel installation, and a vehicle incorporating the bracket with a brake and wheel installation. The anti-lock brake sensor bracket is configured prevent incorrect installation. Such incorrect or reverse installation could result in inaccurate wheel speed indication, and therefore potentially less than optimum anti-lock brake system performance.